This invention relates generally to a device which adds a minute mixture of air, water and alcohol on demand by an engine vacuum to the unburned gases created by blow-by, that is oil mist and gases that pass beyond the rings of an engine and are entrained in the crankcase system. In the recent past, closed crankcase ventilation systems have been employed in order to minimize the amount of these noxious vapors being emitted into the atmosphere. Concomitantly, these substances, while being injected back into the engine for further burning have in many cases fouled the engine thereby reducing the life of sparkplugs, rings and the like.
The following appears to reflect the state of the art which applicant is aware in so far as these references appear to be relevant to the patent process: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,997 Sawada, 3,750,634 Nakajima et al, 3,769,798 Whittaker, 3,834,365 Ussery, 3,908,617 Partridge, 4,011,846 Gagliardi, 4,089,309 Bush.
While all of these patents relate to anti-pollution measures for exhaust gas or crankcase emissions, none of the references teach, suggest, or render obvious that which is defined as the invention in the instant application.